


tomato soup

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [340]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Sorcos, Trans Male Character, Trans Soren, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren is recovering after top surgery.
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [340]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	tomato soup

Soren laid in bed, tired of everything.

His chest hurt so much, and he had just taken an aspirin. And, to make things worse, he had to lay on his back, which was the worst way to lay in a bed, ever.

But, whenever he reminded himself of why he was in pain, the annoyance turned to pure euphoria. His chest was hurting,  _ his chest was hurting! _ He had had top surgery, after years of waiting, he was finally flat!

Yes, finally getting rid of the cursed lumps of flesh was so worth it, even if it hurt, and the fact that he was ordered to stay in bed for a few days to recover. Though, he understood why, since it was a major surgery. He couldn’t just run into work the next day.

As Soren was thinking, Marcos entered the bedroom, carrying a large cup that smelled delicious. And the smell reminded Soren about how hungry he was.

“I got you some soup.”

“In a cup?”

“Yeah, figured it would be easier for you to drink it, instead of having to sit up and eat with a spoon.”

“That’s… actually really smart. What type?”

“Tomato with a few pieces of pasta in, since you’re not supposed to eat tough solids until the day after tomorrow.”

Soren smiled, and took the warm cup from his boyfriend. He then carefully took a sip of the soup, letting the warmth fill him up. Normally, he wasn’t a big fan of tomato soup, but right now, he swore it was the most delicious meal he had ever tasted. If it wasn’t for the fact that he needed to be careful when eating, he would have downed everything in a few sips.

“Thanks Marcos, this is really good.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” he replied. “How’s the pain?”

“The usual, it hurts a lot, but I just took an aspirin.”

“Okay. Do you want me to empty your drains when you’re finished with the soup?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
